A Slayer Born
by VengeanceThyNameIsWoman
Summary: Takes place directly after first movie. Bella and Edward spend a summer apart, and Edward stuggles to distance himself from Bella for her own safety. Will he have pushed her away completely by the time he finds out that she doesn't need protecting at all?


Author's Note: I haven't read the books yet but I know a few of the things that happen in the stories plot from spoilers of others talking. Any similarities to the book that are portrayed by way of plot are purely coincidental and unintentional. If it offends anyone's sensibilities then let me know what offends and I'll do my best to correct it, given that I haven't read the books.

I understand Bella may see OOC. My sister told me that she is in character for the movie, but not the books. Again as I haven't read the books, I'm going off the movie.

Also please note: JAMES DID NOT DIE! It was Victoria who died at the end of the movie. Now James has a chip on his shoulder.

Summary: After a long summer apart, Bella returns to Forks to find a very different Edward. James (who was not killed, but instead Victoria) is still on the hunt, and Edward seeking to protect Bella, distances himself. It proves to be more difficult than anticipated when a dormant part of Bella awakens to join the fight. Character Death, Mature Themes (no MA but deffinately M) and Violence

P.S. I'm always eager to receive FANART! Any and all will be posted.

Quickest way for an update is lots of reviews folks. So let me know if you like, dislike, what needs work, etc. and I love a good flame, so bring it on!

Bella awoke with a start. Frantically, she looked around her room for the familiar face. None. Her chest heaved with gasps of breath, that slowly began to return to it's normal rhythm. Edward wasn't there but she was sure that she had felt him nearby. It wasn't an unwelcome sensation, in fact it was quite the opposite. In her sleep he had bid her to his side. She could fell his cold hands upon her heated flesh, small in his hair the scent of the earth and his own brand of masculine pheromone. She could even taste the salt of his skin at the hallow of his throat. The dream had been so real that she was sure that her love had to have been in the room.

Her disappointment was tangible in the heat of the August air. When she had awoken she was met with nothing but the moonlit glow of her room, and her open window, bare of his presence, as the sheer curtains blew with the night breeze in a caress against it's sill. She let out a disappointed sigh and lay back down against her welcoming pillow. Desperately she tried to fall back asleep, but was haunted by his lack of presence.

---

Clinging deftly to the side of the Forks home she shared with her father, Edward waited for her to fall back asleep. He cursed himself for his carelessness. She had almost caught him and had she, he would have gone to her, unbidden. This summer had been an attempt for him to rid her of his system. He'd encouraged her away to Florida under the guise that she needed to spend time her mother and step father. It had given him three excruciating months to regain control of his lusts for her. The blood lust was his easiest conquest. He only spent a month in his room of the Cullen family home with crippling stomach pains, nausea, and blinding headaches for that one. It was his lust for her body and soul which made him completely depraved. Carlisle, and Emmett had made sure of his security, holding him down, chaining him, spell casting, whatever they must to keep him from self destructing, or worse; rushing to her in Florida to take her in a violent flurry of uncontrolled desires. Jasper did his best to impose upon him feelings of calm and peace, but when one night the effort backfired and Jasper himself became influenced by the need coursing through his friend, he had taken it out on a unsuspecting but by no means unwanting Alice. The incident had left the already fragile control of Jasper in shatters, and he rightly refused to attempt his control over Edward's insatiable desires again, lest Alice be hurt the next time.

The efforts of his family and that of himself were successful. After three months, he had regained control over his feelings and desires for the human girl, who so affected him.

Edward heard her breath slow to that of its normal pace when she slept and he dared the opportunity to peek inside. As always an unneeded breath caught in his throat at her sheer beauty. Why was this little human such a drug to him? He couldn't help but wonder. It hurt to know what he would have to put her through, but he told himself, it was for her own good.

She didn't have the good sense to be scared of him, or what he was capable of. But even more troublesome, she couldn't bring herself to care about what could happen to her should James come seeking her again in retribution. (remember it was victoria who bit her and was killed, james got away)

---

The sound of a large diesel truck rumbled down the two lane road, and immediately Bella knew who it was. When the large green and black truck pulled into her driveway with barely a tap of the brake, and a cheery "Hey Bella!" was shout it was confirmed. A faint smile graced her demure and reserved face.

"Hey Jacob." She tossed a bag into the back of her red truck, and leaned against the wheel well.

"Welcome back!" He said cheerfully as he hopped out of his truck. His long coal locks swaying teasingly along his back and shoulders with the movement. Bella had always longer to touch its shimmering lengths, just to see if it were as silky as it appeared.

"Where you off to?" Jacob nodded towards the bag in her truck.

"Oh! Right." she had lost track of her thoughts the moment he moved in her direction. She was in love with Edward. That was for certain, but there was something undeniably drawing about her friend Jacob. "Erik called. He said, 'You must come to La Push. To La Push you must come!' I told him if he'd stop saying that, i'd go." That seemed their ritual she mused. "Apparently, and I quote 'everyone whose anyone is going." she shrugged.

Jacob's smile widened. "What a coincidence. I was just coming to see if you wanted to head up that way. You wanna ride? -That Edward guy isn't-"

"Love to and No." Bella responded quickly, and it wasn't missed on Jacob. "Trouble in paradise?" he asked, sincere in his concern for her feelings.

She grabbed her bag out of her truck and made to sling it into his, but ever the gentleman he gently took it from her and placed it in the back of his truck for her.

Her hands slipped inside her jean pockets and her gaze fell to her flip-flop covered feet. She kicked at the dirt. "I don't know. He's Edward. I've been home for a week and he still hasn't come by to see me."

Jacob knew, that behind her steady voice which spoke plainly of the situation, that Bella was deeply confused and hurting. It bothered him that Edward would cause her pain, but he did the only thing he could to try and ease the pain away, even though doing so made him want to take clorox and a brillow pad to scrub out his mouth.

"Edward is in love with you. I'm sure he wants to see you, but he is probably trying to give you and your dad some time alone sense you haven't seen him in almost 3 months."

She looked up and gifted him with a rare smile. "Thanks." she said as they got into his truck. But she knew better. Her Edward would have no problems giving her space by day, and spiriting her away by night.

---

Edward knew that everyone was to be at La Push this weekend. It was to be a last hurrah of the summer before Starting their senior year. Of course he and his siblings had been invited by Bella's friends. After their get together, the Cullen family was suddenly more welcomed and less feared, much to the frustration of sister Rosalie and Jasper. Of course they declined, being unable to set foot on the Rez, not to mention the sudden streak of hot sunny weather left them vulnerable to discovery.

desperately he wished he could be there. to see what she would wear, to smell the ocean in her hair, and hold her under the heat of the sun. Images of her rising out of the water like Aphrodite from her shell of creation caused a stirring within. She would glisten with the water hit by the sun. Her long brown hair would cling to her shoulders and neck, and her body would be bared to his grateful eye as she wore a swimsuit picked out to his tastes.

A growl rumbled in his chest as he was consumed by thoughts of Bella.

"Wow. Moody today?" Rosalie's voice caught him off guard and he turned on her with a snarl. Wisely she took a calm step backwards in supplication.

"I'll take that as a yes." she retorted before continuing her journey to her room down the hall.

Edward was left to pace his room and try to meditate himself back to control. School started soon. He had to be ready.

---

La Push turned out to be a wonderful distraction. Erik was true to his word, as everyone she knew in the small town of Fork seemed to be soaking up the last bit of summers rays on the beach that day.

Bella had even, at the behest of Mike and Jacob, gone out to catch a few waves. Of course she crashed unceremoniously several times, before deciding her wounded pride had taken enough of a beating that day.

Jessica and Angela had been good buddies, sticking by her side the whole day, asking her about her summer, and sharing of theirs. As it turned out, everyone but her and Edward seemed to be getting closer and moving to new stages in their relationships. It only cemented her feelings that something wasn't quite right between her and Edward. She just didn't know what, or worse, why.

Night was falling on the group, and a few had made for home, but several, including Jacob, Mike, Erik, Angela, and Lauren were still standing beside a tall bonfire chatting it up over Funions and soda.

"So what about you Bella? Did you and Edward have a nice homecoming?" Asked Lauren innocent with intent but laden with suggestion. The fire suddenly seemed very interesting. Jacob quickly moved to her side, trying to be a support. Everyone noticed the protective gesture, and Bella's lack of response to the question. Immediately the mood changed from jovial and carefree.

"Bella?" came Angela's soft voice of concern.

"I haven't seen Edward sense I got back." she responded plainly. no one said anything for a few moments, knowing full well what it could mean, but none daring to verbalize it.

Lauren felt sick with guilt at her prying question. It was no secret that Bella and Edward didn't advertise their emotions and relationship stats to the greater crew of friends. However, since their union of sorts the two had become increasingly more public in their affection for one another. She had meant no ill will, just to perhaps make her squirm a little and to see if she blushed in confirmation.

"I am so sorry Bella. I was just trying to... um" Lauren scrambled for something to say. Her apology seemed so lame as she watch Bella seem to get smaller and smaller by the moment. "Maybe you should just go buy his place and see him? Edward's fickle like that. Maybe he's just waiting for you to come to him? I can take you tomorrow if you want? If you want someone to go with you that is."

She had to admit. Lauren was right about Edward's moods. In fact he had more than once given her whiplash with all those mood-swings. Perhaps stopping by his place wasn't such a bad idea. She just hoped she was welcome. She offered a half smile to lauren to let her know everything was okay and the conversation picked back up.

A shiver ran through her. She wasn't sure if it was the cool breeze form the ocean caressing her still damp skin and hair, or her anticipation of tomorrow. Jacob saw the slight movement and pulled off his zippy hoodie, and draped it over her shoulders.

She looked up at him confusion in her eyes.

"You looked cold." he said softly, almost shyly.

"um. yeah. I was. THanks." she couldn't help the blush that came to her cheeks. Jacob. He was so... different than Edward.

---

The next morning Bella found herself in front of the Cullen family home, looking up at its glass front with a feeling of anticipation and excitement in her chest.

She knocked on the front door and within mere second it swung open. She was relieved to see the welcoming face of Alice, rather than Rosalie or even Edward. She wasn't sure she could face him without warning first.

"Bella!" She exclaimed with excitement and threw her arms around her in affection. "So good to see you back! Would you like to come in?"

Bella returned the hug loosely, always surprised by the spritely girls warmth and affection for her.

"Actually I'm only by for a moment. My dad is kinda..." she let out a nervous breath. Why was she rambling? She didn't ask about her dad. She didn't want to know that her dad was waiting to take her shopping for school supplies. 'Just get on with it!' she chided herself internally. "Is Edward here?"

Alice's face fell. "no I'm sorry. he's gone. you just missed him." when Alice didn't elaborate Bella knew she was lying. She rubbed her lips together in thought.

"Right." her tone was by no means upset, but it left no doubt that she knew Alice wasn't telling her the truth. alice squirmed. she wasn't accustomed to a human being for insightful.

"would you just tell him I came by to say hello?" alice smiled ruefully. "sure, bella. I promise i will." and bella knew she was being honest with her. She turned to leave back to her truck when Alice shouted back to her. "Bella it really was nice to see you again!" Bella looked over her shoulder at the shimmering vampire and offered a smile, unable to hide the sadness there.

---

Edward watched her leave from his room. Easily he heard the exchange and could tell bella was hurting. he could feel it keenly as if the pain were his own, but no. He had a pain all of his own to bare, and hers was most definitely a pain unto itself.

"She came to say hi." It was Alice in his doorway. he didn't dare look back at her and see the expression of disappointment. Alice like everyone understood and agreed with Edward's choice to remove himself from bELLA for her safety. After all, she had been the one to see the future of bella turning, and the suffering she would face in Edward's behalf. That vision had been the catalyst of his decision. She however deeply cared for bella, and thought edward should handle it differently.

"She deserves some closure. Answers. Even if they aren't yours, anything to make this hurt her less." There it was. She was shamed of him, and he could scaresly blame her. Nonetheless, it hurt. Her opinion of him had always meant the most of his siblings.

"i can't. she doesn't take 'no' very well." he said stiffly

"well she's in love with you! she isn't supposed to take it easily." Alice was getting irritated.

"It's the only way I'll have the strength to stay away from her. If i don't-" he choked on his words. "If I don't push her away, and make her want to be away from me... I'll give in. I'll make her mine. Completely." Alice knew what he meant and her face and tone softened with compassion.

"I think you are going to find it a harder task, to make her want to stay away than you realize." She moved into his room, uninvited.

"I'm sorry you must go through this." she hugged him from behind and his body, let loose his stiff posture.

"I just hope... she will forgive me."


End file.
